Supernatural
by pickle N coke
Summary: Hey, Sonia and Jess here.We’ve decided to write a story script of WB's well...now it’s CW’s Supernatural. Naturally we've included ourselves into the 'show.this instalment is just to get the story going and setting out the characters.We hope you like it.


_**Supernatural role play story of our own**_

_Fade in: Dean sat in the front seat of his 1960's Impala, dressed in straight-leg jeans, flannelette shirt and a chocolate brown jacket as Jess got changed into a clean pair of light blue jeans and a black ACDC fitting t-shirt. Jess's ash blonde hair was pulled back away from her face as she watched Sonia and Sam talking outside the car in the cold morning, their breath coming out smoky wisps; Sonia shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Sam who was leaning on the Chevy began to take his jacket off and offer it to her. She smirked and shook her head. Jess glanced swiftly at the rear-view mirror to see Dean looking away quickly.  
_

_**Sam:** "yeah…it's getting really cold, do you wanna get back in the car?"_

_**Sonia:** "Umm… (She glances into the car to see if Jess had finished). Yeah it looks like she is nearly done."_

_Sam with his unkempt coffee-brown hair hurriedly opened the black passenger door which led into the warm Chevrolet. His hazel green eyes glanced up to look at Sonia's before he got in. His loose fitting dark jeans and tanned jacket clashed with the mocha coloured leather seats. _

_Sonia's black skirt played around her ankles in the cold breeze before she sat in the backseat alongside Jess. Her mysterious chocolate waves floated around her shoulders and the top of the pale pink thin strapped singlet top._

_Dean's vivid green eyes had flicked back to Jess; Sam looked up to see him sneaking a look that Jess was unaware of. Sam grinned to himself and took a look at Sonia before placing his eyes back on the road._

_**Sam:** "Dude, you're sad" shaking his head as he got in, Sonia stifled a giggle in the background _

_**Dean**: "What? She's hot and what do you expect I'm a guy. And I have to attend to my…err…special needs" he exclaimed in a whisper as he hid a smirk._

_**Sonia**: "yeah Special Ed needs, its not Jess's fault that you're retarded." Everyone laughs._

_**Dean**: "believe it or not it actually helps. Way better than therapy."_

_Jess clears her throat._

_**Jess**: "I'm right here, hello?"_

_**Sam:** "You know, some people consider perving a crime,"_

_Sonia and Jess snicker in the background._

_**Dean:** "I wasn't perving" looking annoyed at the constant teasing "I was just curious!"_

_**Sam:** "yeah whatever man, whatever you wanna believe!"_

_Jess finished changing and moved forward to gently push Dean in the back of the head._

_**Jess:** "well I'm done now" and then taking advantage of the situation she asked) "can I drive?"_

_**Dean:** "No, but you can sit up front with me." Grinning broadly. Sonia's phone rang in the background. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention_

_**Sonia:** "ahmm… guys are we gonna pick Kat up, before we hit the sack, coz they're at Jack's, finishing off the fake id's."_

_**Dean:** "ok, let's roll."_

_**Sam:** "hang on; let's swap seats". He opened the door to get out as Jess climbed into the front_

_**Sonia:** "Hey…Watch it you nearly took my head off"_

_**Jess:** "sorry" she fell into the seat. As Sam got in the car Dean spoke up._

_**Dean:** "Yeah better make sure that doesn't happen it would be tragedy for Sam."_

_**Sam:** "what would be a tragedy?"_

_**Sonia:** "nothing" she glares at Dean._

_**Dean:** "Sonia, where are the girls at?"_

_**Sonia:** "Copy Jack's Photoshop, Route 46." Dean started up the car and he pulled out on to the road._

_**Sam:** "In that case I think I will catch up on some much needed sleep."_

_**Sonia:** "sounds good." she waited for Sam to stretch out on the back seat and she then lay beside him, resting her head on his broad chest._

_Sam was a little surprised by her move, but still not disappointed, he looked at Dean, who was smirking._

_**Sam:** "shut up Dean"_

_**Dean:** "what, I didn't say anything" they all fell silent, as they passed the same boring scenery._

_A while later, the silence become too overbearing for Jess so she resorted to switching the dials on the radio._

_**Dean:** "don't touch the radio" dean says taking control and changing the dials back._

_**Jess:** "why?"_

_**Dean:** "I have my rules…don't I Sam…Sammy?"_

_Jess looks around at Sam questioningly; Sam jerked and embraced Sonia, unknowingly._

_**Jess:** "gee… it's awfully quiet back there" Sam's brow furrowed in annoyance of being woken up as he murmured a reply._

_**Sam:** "House rules, Driver gets to choose the music, shotgun shuts his pie hole"_

_Jess looks around at Dean sceptically._

_**Dean:** don't worry about it, just don't touch the radio". he looked away smiling. _

_Sensing an argument if she asked again, Jess leans into the back to get her Ipod out of her bag and accidentally knocks Sam's leg._

_**Sam:** "huh…What going on?"_

_**Dean:** "nothing Sammy, go back to sleep, I need you sharp."_

_**Sam:** "mmmm….. It's Sam, not Sammy."_

_Watching Jess struggle Dean looks around._

_**Dean:** "what are you doing back there Jess"_

_**Jess:** "looking for some real music"_

_**Dean:** "just watch the seats ok...they're…" jess cuts in sarcastically, rolling her eyes in exasperation._

_**Jess**: "yes I know Dean…they're precious"_

_Dean attempts to punch Jess playfully in the arm, sending the car swerving off the road so sharply that Jess fell on to Dean._

_**Dean:** "hey take it easy…save it for later" he said steering the car back on course._

_Jess sat back in her seat and turned her music up, looking embarrassed. Dean hid a smile._

_For a while the car was silent except for the music that was blaring from Jess's headphones._

_Dean looked over at Jess and saw that she was sleeping. He muttered_

_**Dean:** "she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping."_

_In the background Sam stirred awake,_

_**Sam:** "where are we?"_

_Blood rose to Dean's cheeks because he thought Sam had heard him._

_**Dean:** "umm… were, err…. About half an hour away"_

_Sam tries to sit up without disturbing Sonia but fails. Sonia gripped his t-shirt implying the she was comfortable and didn't want him to move._

_Sam puts his hand on her bare shoulder, waking her gently._

_**Sam:** "Son…we're nearly there."_

_**Dean:** oh, so it's Son now…" he laughs, Sonia stirs awake._

_**Sonia:** "whatever Dean"_

_Sonia swept her skirt to the side as she sat up quickly. She realized that she had been gripping his t-shirt somewhat tightly; she slid over to the window looking slightly annoyed with herself. Sam gave her a confused look._

_**Sam:** "what's wrong Son?"_

_**Dean:** "are you starting to smell or something Sammy… not on top of your game anymore huh?"_

_Sonia looked at Sam and shook her head._

_**Sonia:** "umm…. Nothing…err…Yeah… is Jess asleep?"_

_**Dean:** "yeah, I like her like that, so let's keep it that way."_

_Dean looked over at Jess his mind drifted off to an intimate moment that they had both shared a long time ago, forgetting about the road for an instant._

_**Sam:** "HEY!"_

_**Sonia:** "look out" as a truck was heading towards them. The truck honked his horn._

_**Dean:** "whoa" Dean swerved around the truck and back into his lane. _

_Jess stirred, peered at Dean angrily, and fell asleep again.Getting over the initial shock, the group fell back into the passive silence. Sam looked ahead at an approaching gas station._

_**Sam:** "hey Dean do we need to fill up the car?" Sonia followed Sam's gaze, her stomach grumbled and she realized how hungry she was._

_**Sonia:** "I'm hungry!" Deans eyes grazed the meter._

_**Dean**: "yeah, we do" he pulled into the station and Sonia and Sam hurried out._

_**Sonia**: "race you there?" she giggled, pointing to the store._

_**Sam: **"nah its ok" and he started to run towards the store anyway laughing._

_**Sonia: **"hey!" she ran after him laughing._

_Back in the car Dean was trying to wake up Jess. He tenderly brushed her hair away from her face._

_**Dean: **"Jess…Jess wake up," jess stirs and looks around at dean with bleary eyes. _

_**Jess:** "where are we?" _

_**Dean:** "we're at the gas station you can go and freshen up if you want, while I fill her up" he said patting the dashboard._

_Jess momentarily looks over at Sonia and Sam who were buying snacks in the store; she looks back at Dean,_

_**Jess:** "hey, do you have any cash; I wanna buy some gummi bears."_

_**Dean:** "what do I look like a freakin ATM?" reluctantly he hands her some notes. Jess takes them and heads towards the store. She stops, turning back around to face Dean._

_**Jess:** "hey, do you want anything?"_

_**Dean:** "nah, I'll just help you eat your gummi bears!"_

_Jess smiles and walks away. Sam and Sonia are heading back to the car, fighting over a candy bar._

_**Sonia**: "no, I bought that one, and you bought this one!"_

_He was teasing her_

_**Sam: **"no you didn't…why would I buy a mars bar when snickers is my favourite?" Sam laughed as he held the candy bar out of Sonia reach. Sonia tries to reach for it but gives up because she knows she can't reach it._

_**Sonia:** "Sam, just give it back I'm hungry, please." She gave him her puppy dog eyes and he caved in._

_**Sam:** "alright, here but you owe me big time"_

_Sonia giggled and took the candy bar and ran over to jess._

_**Jess**: "so… what have you two been up to in the store…and on the backseat?" she laughs and Sonia pushes her as she giggles and glanced over at Sam, noticing this, Jess cottoned on._

_**Jess:** "so spill Sonia what's going on, you and Sam are…well…You know you two make a good couple but just don't let it get in the way of our work" _

_she giggles as Sonia rolls her eyes. "I haven't seen you this happy since Jared…died its good to have the old Sonia back"_

_**Sonia:** "I know, it's been hard, but I'm getting there." She started to choke up_

_**Jess:** "sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up"_

_**Sonia:** "its ok…your right, I'm so happy at the moment you know we were really lucky that we got out alive, I mean if it weren't for Dean and Sam we would have died too"_

_**Jess:** "yeah your right, we were very lucky"_

_They walk into the store._

_Meanwhile:_

_Dean finishes filling up the tank and turns to Sam._

_**Dean**: "so Sammy it looks like you love life's hotting up!" Sam shoves his hands in his jean pockets and kicks some rocks out onto the road. He impatiently flicks his hair out of his eyes._

_**Sam**: "look dean we're just friends alright, she went through a pretty tough time."_

_**Dean:** "oh come on dude, you know you want more than that, I've seen the way you look at her" Sam glares at dean._

_**Sam**: "geez dean is that all you think about" Dean laughs and nods._

_**Dean**: "yeah, pretty much." Sam tries to hide a smirk._

_**Sam:** "anyway, I should be the one asking you about you and Jess" Dean puts his hands in his pocket and leans against the car._

_**Dean**: "what do you mean, there's nothing to tell" he looks around at everything but Sam "what we had happened a long time ago and it's over now so…" Dean started to get back into the car before Sam could say anything else. Jess and Sonia start walking back to the car. Jess yelled out to Dean_

_**Jess:** "hey it's my turn to drive" Dean stops and smirked_

_**Dean**: "you have to test drive something else that's as big and sexy as this car, and then I'll let you have a go" he reached out and tried to pull her in for a hug. Jess struggled, trying to get out of his reach._

_**Sam and Sonia:** "get a room you two"_

_**Dean:** "hey we weren't complaining when you two were smooching in the back seat" He lets go of Jess reluctantly._

_**Sonia**: "alright dean…lets not get carried away now?" Sonia sneaks at look at Sam who seemed to be blushing._

_**Sam:** "we should get going Kat is probably waiting for us at JACK'S" _

_Sonia and Sam jump back into there seats and Jess follows suite. Once they're settled Sam takes his laptop out to show Sonia the info on their next supposed hunting trip._

_**Sam:** "Son, what do you reckon, could this be worth checking out?"_

_Sonia leans over to have a look._

_**Sonia:** "oh my god! A Banshee? I thought they were just mythical creatures. They really exist?" Dean looks into the rear-view mirror and Sonia, briefly before looking back_

_**Dean:** " hell yeah they exist, you girls should've seen the one that we fought last year when you were at ' finishing school', she was a real bitch, she nearly blew up my ear drums."_

_**Sonia:** "wow, I knew sirens existed but not banshees!"_

_**Jess:** "what are sirens?"_

_**Sonia:** "their those seductive women from the mythological age who used to lure in_

_men with their beautiful singing and then they'd end up killing the poor guys…but then again serves em' right for wanting what they can't have,"_

_**Dean:** "well…Sonia, you know, you could very well pass for one" he smirks._

_**Jess:** "yeah, not the siren part though, but maybe a seductress" she giggles and looks over at Sam._

_**Sonia:** "shut up" Sonia turns to look back at the laptop and notices that Sam had been staring at her. He quickly looks back at the laptop and opens up another page on the hunt._

_Fade out: the group drives into a busy town, with rain pouring down hard._

_**Dean:** "Sonia what street is it?" Dean looks around at the street signs, squinting through the rain washed windows._

_**Sonia:** "umm… just the next one I think, just look for the huge store with JACKS written on it."_

_**Jess:** "oh yeah, there it is, yep look there's Kat." She waves at the Kat and beckons her over. Kat crosses the street and runs over to the car, drenched._

_**Kat:** "hurry man what took you so long, let me in." Dean cringes_

_**Dean:** "but my seats are gonna get wet, can't you dry off first or something." Sam rolls his eyes._

_**Sam:** "oh come on Dean, your seats will be fine, she's pretty drenched."_

_**Dean:** "well she shouldn't have stood in the rain, there is such a thing as shelter." Kat gets in finally, much to Dean's dismay. They struggle in the back to get comfortable, with Kat's backpack taking up a lot of space. Dean started to get annoyed because he wants to get to the motel as soon as possible._

_**Dean:** "Sonia just sit on Sammy or something will ya'. We'll be at the motel in a couple of minutes."_

_**Sonia**: "I'll be fine thanks…Kat's backpack will sit on him instead" she smirks as she dumps Kat' bag onto Sam unceremoniously. _

_**Sam: **"jee…thanks Son…" Sonia giggles and gives him the thumbs up and just as goes to tickle her, Kat's phone begins ringing; she answers it and looks over at Dean._

_**Kat**: "hey, can you drop me off at the station, something's just come up". Dean looks back at Kat through the rear view mirror angrily._

_**Dean:** "what the hell, are you telling me that you got in my car soaking wet for nothing?" Jess hits Dean and looks over at Kat worried._

_**Jess:** "what's the matter Kat?" Kat waves away the concern with her hand._

_**Kat:** "Oh nothing… it was my dad he said he was gonna pick me up at the station". A couple of minutes later Dean pulls into the train station. Sonia slides back into her seat as Kat get out of the impala. _

_**Sonia:** "cya…call us if you need anything okay" Kat nods and waves goodbye._

_Dean mutters something in the background. He drives of fiercely spraying her with water. He looked over at Jess who was biting her nails, thinking about why the girls had to leave so suddenly._

_**Dean:** "did you get the Id cards off them?"_

_Jess didn't answer; instead she looks out the window, lost in thought._

_**Dean:** "JESS! Hey did you get the ids off the girls?" Jess jumps at Dean's raised voice._

_**Jess:** "what? Oh no I didn't…she left pretty quick"_

_Dean glances swiftly over at Sonia and Sam, and saw that they were busy._

_**Dean:** "Jess are you ok you look really pale" she shakes her head._

_**Jess:** "oh no, I'm fine, I just thought… nothing"_

_Dean looked worried, But then added sarcastically._

_**Dean:** "did you get a bad vibe or something" Jess glares at him._

_**Jess:** "just drop it Dean, its nothing"_

_**Dean:** "I'll tell you now; I definitely got a bad vibe when they got in the car"_

_Jess sat up straight, her full attention on him._

_**Jess:** "really?" Dean nods slowly. _

_**Dean:** "yeah a bad feeling that someone was gonna get hurt for ruining my car"_

_Jess looked annoyed, but at the same time amused._

_**Jess:** "you're an ass" she said laughing_

_Fade Out_


End file.
